buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku vs Saitama
Son Goku vs Saitama is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description DRAGON BALL Z VS ONE PUNCH MAN! SEASON 1 EPISODE 11! Oh shit it's actually happening! Which extremely powerful Anime hero will win a battle! Fight! CITY Z - ONE PUNCH MAN! Saitama was just having a normal day going to the shop in the city, he had only three things in this bag milk,cheese and a pickle which stuck over the top of the bag revealing a face that looked like Rick Sanchez! Saitama made it to the register and was just about to pay when suddenly he saw an explosion going off outside the clear glass door. Saitama then sighed and said "Oh come on really!" suddenly he then ran out the door, The lord of the universe Frieza was attempting to take over the world once again "HAHA! Looks like the mighty Son Goku couldn't defeat me!" Frieza shouted as he then put up his palm "Say good b.." Frieza couldn't even finish this sentence as his head was blown to pieces, Goku looked in shock before he saw Saitama with his fist extended. Goku then smiled and then said "Hey you must be strong do you wanna fight?" Saitama then said "Okay" Goku then said "Great as he got into his battle stance. FIGHT! Goku was the first to attack as he then punched the Caped Baldy right in his shiny head with all his strength causing a massive shock-wave to occur, Goku looked down in shock as he saw that Saitama wasn't even fazed by this attack not one bit! Saitama then done a casual push to Goku's stomach sending him flying backwards due to the force, Goku regained his composure and began firing blue beams of energy at the One Punch Man. Rather predictably Saitama swatted these beams away like they were flies, Saitama then with all his speed flew behind Goku. Goku turned his head in fear to see Saitama reeling his fist back, Saitama then slammed his fist into the Sayains face sending crashing through a wall. Goku then said "This looks like a job for a Super Sayain Blue!" Suddenly his hair spiked upwards and turned blue! Goku with a blue aura around him flew at Saitama at amazing speed. Saitama tried a punch but Goku was just to quick as Goku then kicked him in the stomach and went him. Goku then put his two hands at Saitama's back and fired a beam at it sending the Super-Hero flying, Saitama then regained his composure as he then crashed into Goku's chest like a meteor causing a massive explosion to occur. Saitama then began throwing a flurry of punches to Goku's face and torso at such brutal strength until The Sayain turned back into his base-form, Saitama grabbed Goku by his shirt and then chucked him straight through a couple of building causing them all to collapse, The rubble stood still until a massive explosion of light went of that revealed Goku in his Ultra Instinct form. Goku then flew at Saitama and thankfully dodged the strike and then kicked him in the head this time hurting The Super-Hero, Goku began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks to Saitama's face until delivering a punch to the gut that sent Saitama flying. Goku cupped his hands together and fired a Kamehameha wave at Saitama, Saitama flipped in the air and then punched the beam launching it at Goku. Goku tried to move but he couldn't as he hit by it head on, Goku fell to his knees as his orange gi was severely torn. Saitama reeled his fist back and shouted "SERIOUS SERIES PUNCH!" sending a punch to Goku's face that was so powerful that it knocked him out! KO! Saitama walked towards the knocked out Goku and said "You were pretty strong!" he then walked away and picked up his shopping bag but the pickle was gone! Saitama looked in confusion before he saw Pickle Rick running away from him shouting swears. Saitama has seen a lot of strange things but that was the strangest thing he had ever seen no question! Conclusion And the winner is: Saitama!Category:The sayain Jedi